1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container with a snap-on neck to be used in a dispensing package.
The container is adapted for use in a package which includes a mounting cup for mounting a pump to the container, which may be blow-molded, without the need for screw threads or crimping. The relationship between the container and the mounting cup forms an effective seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,931 discloses manually operated pump for use with a container. The container includes a mouth with an outwardly connecting annual rib. The container is used with a head having an inwardly projecting annular rib. The inwardly projecting annular rib of the head is snap connected to the outwardly projecting rib of the container. In the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,931, when the container and head engage, the rim of the container does not contact the head. Moreover, the surface of the rim and the interior of the container with which it engages are not substantially parallel to each other. Accordingly, in the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,931, the interface between the container and the head fails to form an effective seal.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to an integrally formed container for complementary use with a mounting cup. The container includes an neck portion with an interior sealing surface adapted to contact an interior piston portion of a mounting cup. The neck portion also has an exterior surface including a lower snap surface adapted to engage the upper snap surface of an exterior snap flange on the mounting cup. A rim surface forming a mouth and disposed between the interior sealing surface of said neck portion and the exterior surface of said neck portion terminates the neck portion.